


It's a nice life

by Dreamymedico



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamymedico/pseuds/Dreamymedico
Summary: Y/n a girl with her own set of personal problems meets an unexpected co-worker.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fluff Stuff





	1. Chapter 1

You got up from the bed scanning the room for anysign of him. Not that you wanted him there But its always better to be careful. In the bathroom the reflection in the mirror looked like a stranger to you. You carefully took of your tshirt to see the damage. It was a bit better today as he actually liked the food you prepared. A contusion was becoming visible below your right collarbone from where he had kicked you in the morning to wake you up. Various small scratches contusions adorned your chest and torso. Not like you cared anymore as long as they weren't visible at work. He obviously let you work. Otherwise people might suspicious as to how an ambitious career oriented girl like you became a housewife.   
You put the tshirt back on. It was 11 pm so he must be sound sleep in his room with the tv playing some football match.  
You splashed some water on your face and went back to bed. Sleep never came easy to you. Even in sleep you were haunted by nightmares of him.   
No world held any promise to you whether it was the real or the imaginary one.You sighed and closed your eyes. 

"Would you hurry up or do you need another wakeup call?" he growled while wearing his shirt. You had woken up on time but he had decided to give you a surprise wakeup call in the bathroom by smashing your face over the sink because apparently it "disgusted" him. You had to tend to your nose before making breakfast otherwise it might drip on it. "all done dear" you said feeling a little bit of cringe at the last word. He shoved his mouth with the food and ran outside. You released the breath you've been holding when you heard his car pull out of the drive way. All right time to get ready for work.. You sighed as you knew it would be a pain to cover up that hit on the nose and even then it would be visible.

"hey y/n, you heard you were gonna get a partner, like a co secretary? " your coworker yuki said as she sat on your table. You looked up from your desktop towards her.  
"Yeah, boss told me. He said the departement is giving him extra funding because the program is doing so well. So he wanted to bring someone who actually had an intimate knowledge of the sports. Apparently the guy getting hired was a player himself" you said repeating what your boss had chimed in the day before.  
"A player.. Wooooow.. He's gonna be good looking then?" yuki said starry eyed..  
"I don't know. Haven't met him yet. How does it matter whether he's good looking or not. A symmetrical face does not mean he's going to be a good person" you said looking at the ring on the right ring finger knowing well from your experience how montrous a beautiful face can be in private.  
"Yeah yeah you just say that because you have a greek god as a live in boyfriend" yuki pouted. You just looked at her and gave her a smile you've perfected over the three years of your realtionship so that people don't get suspicious.

"Y/n come into the office for a minute" you boss said on the intercom. You straightened your jacket looked at your reflection on the glass while walking to his office to check if anything stood out on your face. He was a very observant person and he treated you like daughter. You knocked on the office door and entered when you heard a loud "come in". "Meet you new partner and my new secretary alongside you" he said pointing to the guy sitting on the chair opposite to him. The guy stood up to shake your hand. He was easily above 6 feet not that you didn't expect him to be short knowing he was a volleyball player. It was his hair that drew the most attention from you. It looked like some kid was playing with it and trying to style it and stopped midway. It was messy and stood up in spikes one side with a little fringe which fell over his forehead and a little over his eye giving him an almost sinister look.  
"Kuroo tetsurou, Nice to meet you y/n."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the new co-worker going to be a blessing or an annoying hinderance to y/n

You shook his hand with a firm handshake. His hands were warm. They felt good somehow. "Nice to meet you too" you said as you took the chair next to him opposite your boss."  
"So now that you are acquainted let's get to work" your boss beemed.  
You worked under furudate who was the head of Japan Volleyball Association, Sports Promotion Division. You had always watched and loved volleyball so when it came to choosing a career this was the best choice. You were pretty creative so it was fun for you to come up with different ideas to promote the sport you loved so much. Well it "was" fun but somehow when everything in your life and every inch of your body feels unreal, you loose your motivation pretty easily.

"y/n-san what do you think about this?" you heard and looked up to see kuroo looking intently at you with a bit of amused expression on his face.  
"I'm s-sorry. Can you please repeat the idea?" you stuttered realizing you had zoned out when they had started talking about some promotional video.  
"it's allright I'll repeat" kuroo said with a smile whild scratching his head.  
"so basically I just suggested that we should make a promotional video with one of the volleyball player on the shorter side. I know a few brilliant players like that. To motivate people of all shapes and sizes to get into volleyball and not be hindered by the stereotypes. Lets not forget we have a generation of players inspired by the little giant" kuroo explained almost in one breath and gave a small smile at the end. You could physically sense his excitement. It was refreshing in some way.  
"That actually sounds pretty amazing. But we need a person with significant social media influence to promote our video. Specially if we want to motivate the younger generation. It's all youtube or insta for kids these days" you said.  
"Oh I actually have a person. You might have heard about him. World famous kodzuken?" kuroo said raising one eyebrow.  
"yes yes. He is amazing. How did he agree to this?" you asked genuinely surprised as to how that millionare influencer was ready for doing a volleyball promotional video.  
"oh He is a very good friend of mine. We used to play volleyball together" kuroo smiled wide. "well its settled then. Kuroo and y/n both of you start working on the video as soon as possible. Great Idea kuroo. Catch up y/n or he's gonna surpass you as the most innovative person of this departement" furudate said patting you on the shoulder lightly whilst doing so. You winced. It was still sensitive even after the incident a week ago when your Boyfriend had almost dislocated your shoulder with a punch because you had accidentally spilled some water on the dinner table.  
You quickly regained your composure and were relieved to find that furudate was actually too focussed on his mobile looking at some mail and not noticing your wince.  
"So I'm leaving this project in the hands of my two skilled worker bees. I have to attend an important meeting with my better half or she might kick me out of the house. Tata" he said waving his hands and leaving you two in his office.  
"Ok so what do you want our first step to be since this was your idea kuroo san?" you asked looking at the time. It was 4 pm. You still had an hour and a half.  
"First would be contacting the player we want in our video. We can do that after the MSBY and adlers game day after tomorrow" kuroo said rubbing his index finger over chin looking down at his laptop. " Oh is it athlete Hoshuimi?" you asked remembering that he was the shortest player in both of teams combined. "No its actually a new player. He is like a little ball of sunshine. You'll like him. He's really cute. Girls always take to him" kuroo said looking sideways at you from his laptop with a smirk.  
"I'm afraid I am already taken to like him that way" you said holding up your right hand showing your ring.  
"oh you are engaged. Congratulations" kuroo said with a smile "  
"No not engaged but a sort of ring of being together now and forever "you shivered internally at the last word. Forever. You wonder how long will your forever last. Maybe it'll end with your last breath." That's romantic I guess. Sounds like a swell guy giving a ring even before getting engaged. " kuroo said while looking at the laptop his expression unreadable .  
"yeah yeah. So tell me about this player? Do we need to contact their team manager beforehand?" you asked  
"No I don't think that would be neccesary I know him personally" kuroo said.  
"it seems like you know everyone in the volleyball circuit" you said a bit annoyed that all you get to do on this project is just tag along with kuroo. "well I can't help it y/n-san. I have played volleyball since I can hold the ball in my hand so I'm bound to make some aquantainces in the" volleyball circuit" as you said " he said with a stupid smile putting airquotes with his fingers.  
You smiled inspite of your annoyance. From there it went smoothly. You discussed about the contents that should be in the video, he said he'll arrange meetings between you and kodzuken. You were anxiously looking at the time as it ticked closer to 5:30pm  
"we can stop at this today if you want. You look like you have to be somewhere??" he said suddenly looking at you with a gaze that actually felt like it was reading each and everythought you had on your mind. You got goosebumps on the back of your neck.  
" Ah yeah actually. I have to be somewhere.. Sorry can we pick this up tomorrow? " you said looking down at the laptop trying not meet his gaze. "Yes yes sure. Don't worry about it" kuroo said closing his laptop and putting it back into his bag. You picked up your stuff and started stuffing them into your bag. Kuroo watched you with fascination.Maybe it was your panicked state or the fact that you were so flustered that you actually put all his stationary on table into your own bag.  
"Come I leave you to your car." kuroo said closing the office door and walking with you. "It's allright.. I take the train. Thank you anyways for offering" you said as you picked up your pace. Anything to reach home before 6:15 or its not going to be pleasent evening for you. You shivered at the thought of what might happen. You quickly started descending down the stairs.  
"Hey Y/n-san I forgot to ask, is your shoulder allright?" kuroo called out from behind you


End file.
